Night 2 Remember
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A night for magic, a night for romance… it's Prom Night at McKinley High and for six young adults it's going to be a night to remember…
1. Chapter 1

**Night 2 Remember**

**_Ok so as of lately I've been listening to the Soundtrack for One Life To Live's Prom Night The Musical almost as much as I've been listening to Glee and thought to myself why not write a fanfic that was a Glee-ized version of Prom Night. Well instead with the Prom idea in mind as well at the thought of varying ships both cannon and not, my muse came up with this idea. It's my first multi chaptered straight up Glee piece so be gentle. This is an ensemble piece with emphasis on Artie/Quinn/Finn/Rachel/Puck/and Tina. Title comes from the PNTM song of the same name and the song used in this chapter is 'Together' also from the musical… I don't own GLEE or One Life I just obsess over them…_**

**_Also note this piece is on an AU cannon cause…well you'll see…_**

* * *

_Lets have the best night_  
_of our lifetime_  
_make a night to_  
_Remember_

_-Night 2 Remember, Prom Night the Musical_

--

**_And your Prom King and Queen are Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang…_**

_No, Rachel Berry wasn't imagining the scene that was playing out in front of her as she re-entered the school dance._

_There it was in bright Technicolor as Miss Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor was naming her date king and another girl who wasn't her as his queen and frankly she was ok with this._

--

It all began the day before during glee rehearsal. Though Prom was a subject on the minds of most of the students at McKinley High, Regionals was just a week away.

"Ok," The club's advisor, Will Schuster said as he clapped his hands at the performance that was just done, "that was great. Why don't you take five and then we'll run through the number again."

The twelve teens in the room broke off into their little cliques and soon Rachel was left alone as usual to lament on her life.

Looking over to where Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, the picture of High School perfection.

Seeing them together made Rachel feel a pang of jealousy in her heart.

It was no secret that she was infatuated with the quarterback. He had her heart at, "I've got chills," and there was no going back.

She lingered in her solitude until she heard Kurt Hummel calling her name causing her to jump.

"Rachel, we've been talking," Kurt began.

The WE in question being Kurt and fellow 'gleeks' Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones, known as the four musketeers.

"About," Rachel inquired at her constant frienemy.

"Prom," he simply spoke, "you see the four of us are going together and seeing as you're not attached we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along."

She smiled sweetly to him.

She never really had real friends and so this gesture truly touched her heart a little. However as touching as it was at the same time she knew that by tagging along with the foursome she'd be nothing more then a fifth wheel.

She shook her head, thanking Kurt anyway as Mr. Schu called the club to attention.

"Ok," he said, "from the top."

--

The opening strains of the song began to play as Rachel composed herself, transitioning from sullen teen to the star that she truly was…

_Sometimes this life can seem too much_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Stepping back she let out a sigh as Finn took over the next part.

_And when I don't know how to find my strength_  
_Your right there taking hold of me saying..._

Then the whole club joined in for the chorus:

_Together_  
_We can take on the world_  
_Oh Yea_  
_Together_  
_We can do anything_  
_If we just believe_  
_Together_  
_You and Me_

Trying not to cringe she watched as Quinn turns to Finn to sing the next line in his direction.

_I'll be the one to take your hand_  
_Whenever you are down_

The rest of the club joined in to sing the next few lines:

_We'll always be your biggest fan_  
_And don't you ever doubt that_

_In times of laughter_  
_times of tears_  
_You just reach out, and I'll be here_

Then Mercedes took over for a brief moment:

_Together we can do anything_

And then the big finish:

_Together we can do anything If we just believe_

_We can take on the rain_  
_We can survive the pain_  
_We can be everything that we need to each other_  
_Together we can do anything_

_Together_  
_We can take on the world_  
_Together_  
_We can do anything If we just believe_  
_Together_  
_You and Me_

As they finished the number Mr. Schuster gave them a round of applause before wishing them all a safe Prom Night and to tell them all that practice would resume Monday afternoon as Regionals was just around the corner.

And with that the club began to leave the music room until all that was left was Will and Rachel.

--

Will Schuster always thought he was more then just a teacher to his students, especially his glee kids. He thought of himself as a friend and mentor as well as a father figure. Not that Rachel needed a father figure as she constantly spouted the fact that she had two gay fathers.

As he took a seat beside the young starlet he gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel," he spoke in his usually reassuring tone, "don't worry, we're going to do great at Regionals."

Rachel smiled at the teacher's optimistic tone.

"I know that Mr. Schuster."

And indeed she did.

They had defiantly come a long way since Sectionals and even a longer way since the start of Will's regime as faculty adviser that previous August.

"Is it Prom?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Is it so wrong Mr. Schuster that I wanted someone…anyone to ask me."

The teacher eyed the doorway where Noah Puckerman stood and flashed a smile to Rachel.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

And with that Will left and Puck entered the room in his place.

--

For Noah Puckerman to be doing what he was about to do had to be the cause of some form of insanity.

He was a rebel, a bad ass. He didn't do dances and he especially didn't do proms. However in seeing the sadness lingering in Rachel Berry's big brown eyes had to be his Achilles heel hands down.

"Performance anxiety Berry," he spoke trying to lighten the mood.

Glaring at the Mohawked jock she rolled her eyes and stood up to face him.

"for your information Noah I'm dateless to Prom."

He smiled his trademark smirk thinking that getting her to open up to him was easier then he thought.

"Go with me," he said matter of factly.

Rachel blinked.

Was he seriously asking her out to Prom?

"Excuse me Noah."

"Go with me," he repeated, "I mean I know I'm your ex…"

Interrupting him she let out a little laugh as she thought about the brief moment they dated last fall in which they split up on mutual terms.

He wasn't ready for a commitment and she clearly was in love with his best friend anyway.

"Our courtship lasted less then 72 hours, that hardly classifies you as my ex."

He grinned.

"So it that a yes or a no, cause I need to drudge up a tux."

In that moment her arms encased him as she whispered yes in his ears softly thinking how things were definitely starting to turn around.

**--**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night 2 Remember:**

**Ok decided to make this 10 chapters some may be short others may be longer. Still don't own the fandom. Also thanks to the eight people who have put this fic on story alert and the one person who reviewed… you know who you are!**

**--**

Her dads looked at her like she was crazy as she entered her house that afternoon.

Not that she didn't get a look like that on an everyday basis from her peers but still it stung coming from her fathers.

However at this same time the two men looked at one another grinning as she began to ramble on.

"So I'm going to prom after all and I need to go shopping for a dress. So can I take the car and your credit card or do you want to go with me or…"

"Breathe sweetheart," one of her fathers said.

Suckering in a deep breath she counted to ten.

"Anyway I knew you wouldn't want to skip out on prom sweetheart."

She smiled not wanting to tell them all about how the only reason that she was planning to go was that Noah Puckerman asked her just about an hour ago.

"Anyway can you take me to the mall or can I have the gold card please."

They smiled.

"Go up to your room darling."

She snarled as her other father repeated this.

Heading up to her room she was caught in the moment breathless as she spotted a beautiful dress, in pink of coarse lying on her bed.

Picking up the dress she ran back downstairs.

"Thank you thank you thank you… it's perfect!"

Tossing her arms around her fathers she ran to try it on.

--

Tossing his things on his bed as he had arrived at his home after dropping Quinn off.

He still couldn't believe what he saw as he had passed by the choir room on the way back from his locker.

Puck giving Rachel an embrace as she squealed how she'd love to go to Prom with him.

Was this some kind of parallel universe?

Since when did his friend engage in school-sponsored events, well that was outside of sports and glee? And when did he want to do things with Rachel of all people?

Sure the two of them dated for like an hour or something but still?

And most of all why the hell did he care?

He should be plotting out his Prom King speech after all he was with Quinn Fabray and she did say that they were shoe ins and yet his mind wandered to Rachel who had been known to have a crush on him and he couldn't help but wonder what if?

--

"Mom!" Puck called as he entered his home.

No, answer.

This was a good thing. If his mom knew he was going to prom she would surely smother him.

Flipping open he began to goggle tux shops and florists and began to wonder what he was getting into?

--

And as quick as they all basked in the glow of Saturday evening the night had arrived as Rachel descended the stairs of her home met with the flashes of her fathers cameras. It was easily a rock star moment and she gladly and giddily posed for the camera though she wished Noah would show up already as she wanted to get a few pictures with him before the actual dance.

It was then that the phone rang and panic mode set in.

It was too good to be true wasn't it?

Puck was bailing on her and she was going to be stood up!

"Hello."

**--**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night 2 Remember:**

**Here is another chapter. Again short and sweet. Don't own the fandom just my quirky ideas…thoughts and comments always welcome.**

* * *

"Hello," Rachel said knowing damn well that the number that recently popped up on her caller ID was his.

Listing to the voice on his end Puck could tell his date seemed slightly pissed and he hoped to god that she wasn't going to lash out when she heard what he was about to say.

"Rachel, hey…" he paused wondering how to word his news in a slightly less painful way, "listen about our date."

Pulling the phone from her face she let out a little scream hoping that he couldn't hear it.

He did.

"Let me guess Noah… you realized that going to prom with a freak like me is a chore to you didn't you."

"Now you know I don't think you're a freak…. Well not all the time anyway."

"Thanks, anyway just tell me your canceling out on me already so I can slip out of my dress and into my pj's to wallow in front of old movies all night."

"Keep that gown of yours on Rach, I'm not bailing."

Her scowl twisted into a smile as she heard his words.

"Your not."

"No, but there is some bad news."

"Like."

"Like my moms pulling a double and I have to stay with my sister until the babysitter comes. So is it OK if we meet at the dance instead of me picking you up."

A sigh of relief echoed around Rachel as she listened to those words. Sure knowing Noah there was a 50% chance that this all was a rouse just so he could avoid posing for pictures in front of her fathers but she didn't have that many options as far as this prom was concerned and so she knew she had to take what she could get.

"Ok, I'll see you there."

Rachel hung up the phone and was instantly met with her father's gazes.

"Was that Noah sweetie," one of the men said causing Rachel to nod.

"Did he call the date off?" her other dad spoke all ready to comfort his daughter.

She simply shook her head.

"No, he didn't cancel, he just simply called to tell me that he had something to do and that he'd meet me at the dance."

"I don't know, first the guy asks you out the day before the dance and now he wants to meet you there."

As her father commented her mind was racing. She was defiantly second guessing her date's motives however she was all dressed up in the most perfect dress she had ever owned and she wasn't going to blow it.

And besides if Puck were a no show if she could coax Finn into sharing just one dance with her then her night would be worthwhile.

--

Meanwhile the school dance had officially begun as the students were slowly beginning to fill the gym.

Quinn, hooked onto Finn's arm was chattering on about how if this were any other town then Prom would be held in some hotel instead of the school gym.

Finn was just nodding as he let his eyes wander across the room hoping to catch the eye of a certain brunette.

"Finn are you listening."

"If this wasn't Lima then the Prom would be held in a hotel," he repeated.

She smiled as she noticed Santana and Brittany on the other side of the room with their dates.

"I'm going to go," she said motioning to the foursome causing him to nod.

-

And so there he was, watching as his date and the two other Cheerios made their way toward the ladies room.

It boggled his mind why girls always insisted on going to the bathroom in packs however his train of thought was broken when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Don't tell me the Prom King is flying solo," Kurt quipped causing Finn to turn around to spot the young man standing there with his usual entourage of Mercedes, Tina, and Artie standing behind him.

Finn just smiled.

"Quinn is in the girls room with Santana and Brittany," he simply stated causing Kurt to nod. He, unlike Finn totally understood a girls pack mentality in terms of going to the bathroom considering he thought himself one of the girls.

"And Rachel," he spoke smiling, "where is she?"

Finn shrugged.

"Word on the street is that Puck asked her," Mercedes said.

Finn just nodded.

"Yea," he said trying to not think about it, again not that he was jealous or anything because he wasn't.

It was in that moment Quinn arrived once more and slipped her arm around Finn's, smiling sweetly at her fellow glee-mates.

As she smiled Artie's eyes couldn't help but to drift toward the blonde goddess who was miles out of his league.

In the pale blue gown she had on she looked even more remarkable breathtaking and he mentally cursed himself for crushing on her since junior high.

"So," she spoke, "what's everyone talking about."

"Puck asking Rachel out," Tina said.

Quinn nodded looking around noticing what the five teens were already noticing. Puck and Rachel were both MIA. Not that Prom didn't just begin because it did. The night was defiantly still young and if they all knew Rachel she probably wanted to make an appearance. Puck on the other hand seemed like a guy who would want to be in and out as soon as he could.

--

"Thanks again for coming on such short notice," Puck spoke to the young girl who had entered his living room.

The young girl tossed her blonde hair and smiled at the young man who had been all decked out in his tux already when she arrived and smiled.

"It's ok, I mean if it were me I defiantly wouldn't want to miss my prom."

He nodded at the girl as his kid sister wrapped her arms around him telling him to have fun.

Ruffling her hair he grinned his trademark grin.

"Don't worry squirt, I will."

And with that he hopped into his truck and made his way to the school.

--

"This can't be happening," Rachel said. Her voice in total panic mode as her car came to a halting stop.

**--**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Night 2 Remember:**

**--**

"This can't be happening," Rachel said. Her voice in total panic mode as her car came to a halting stop.

She thought she was a decent car owner.

She only used premium gasoline, took her car into the garage for all its scheduled tune-ups so why was god punishing her.

She suckered in a deep breath thinking that at least she was able to drag her car to the side of the road when she heard the first mutterings of awkward sounds.

"Ok," she spoke to herself, "don't panic Rachel it was just a fluke. Now your going to count to ten and turn the key again and the cars going to start. It has to start."

She counted and placed the key back in the ignition.

Nothing.

"Crap," she spoke not caring that she was cursing.

It was then she spotted her cell phone peeping out of her handbag.

"Please let it work."

She spotted one bar flickering in and out and decided it was worth a shot. However instead of dialing the auto club her fingers flowed in the direction of his number instead.

_-Hi, you have reached Puck….-_

--

As he entered the dance he felt like a definite fish out of water.

Why was he agreeing to go to prom again?

Two words… Rachel Berry.

He wondered what her prom dress would look like considering her usual style or lack there of. He would bet a million bucks that it would be some shade of pink and would look amazing on her.

It was then he was met with the gaze of Finn and Quinn who walked over into his direction.

"Puck, man I didn't think you'd actually show up," Finn said smiling at his friend.

Puck smirked his trademark smirk.

"Please don't tell me you, Chang, and Rutherford had a pool going."

Finn's face contorted into its trademark goofy look.

"No, but that would have been a good idea…"

"You clean up good Puck," Quinn said smiling as she clung to Finn's side.

"And you look…" he paused thinking of a way to complement the young blonde without sounding like he wanted to get into her pants.

Finn's eyes locked on Puck, as he knew his friends mind to wander into the gutter more so then not.

"I look," Quinn repeated eagerly awaiting Puck's comment.

"You look like McKinley High's newest Prom Queen."

Quinn simply beamed at that remark and thanked him.

She basked in a moment of bliss until Finn's next statement made her stomach lurch a bit.

"So, where is Rachel?"

"I don't know, I told her I would meet her up here."

The duo glared at him causing him to shrug and explain that he had to wait for his sister's sitter.

--

"…please Noah call when you get this."

She hung up the phone as an idea struck her.

Why waste the time and money calling the auto club now. She was a strong, independent woman and she could easily fix a car… right?

Stepping out of her car Rachel popped open the hood and began to look under it almost instantly regretting it.

--

Rachel Berry was no place to be seen as he took a step outside of the gym to clear his head and to momentarily evaluate where to go from here when he heard the sound of a female voice.

"Watch where your…"

She paused looking over to where he stood.

"Oh it's just you Puck," she said with a bitter tone in her voice.

He looked over to the young girl who he hardly knew outside of glee and rolled his eyes.

"What did I ever do to offend you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question."

"That depends, what does rhetorical mean again?"

She rolled her eyes and began to open her mouth.

"Kidding. Anyway why are you hanging out here and not inside with your date?"

"What makes you think I have a date?"

**--**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Night 2 Remember:**

**--**

"Kidding. Anyway why are you hanging out here and not inside with your date?"

"What makes you think I have a date?"

Puck rolled his eyes realizing the consequences of what happened when one assumed. But seriously how could a chick like Tina hand out around Artie as much as she did and not be his girlfriend. Then again… this meant she was single not that being attached had stopped him from pursuing a girl before. Though was he actually thinking of pursuing Tina Cohen-Chang of all the girls in the school. She was a freak…then again…

"Puck answer me," she spoke as she placed her glove covered hands on her hips making him give her a second look for the first time in his life.

"Um…well," he couldn't believe he was stammering, "you and Artie always seem to be joined at the hip. Isn't he your boyfriend."

Tina couldn't help but laugh at this comment and was in the process of explaining her 'relationship' with Artie.

However it would seem from the way that Artie watched the unlikely duo from across the room, a bittersweet expression crossing his face that he wasn't on the same page that his friend was on.

To Artie, Tina was the closest he ever had to a real girlfriend.

She was beautiful, smart, and despite the fact that she had lied to him for the longest time about her stutter he felt that they shared a common bond of some kind with each other and yet there she was talking to Noah Puckerman of all people. Puck, really, he thought that his mohawked former tormentor was back together with Rachel last he checked and wondered what game the jock was playing.

He wheeled himself closer while trying to remain inconspicuous to try to hear some of the conversation.

-

"It's a proven fact that guys and girls can't be just friends."

"So then you and Rachel are…"

Puck paused.

He never really thought of what his situation was with Rachel Berry who as of that moment still was MIA from the prom, which was odd.

"Touché," he spouted at the young girl who before she could get a word in edgewise to snip back to him Mercedes arrived, flashing Puck a look before leading Tina away, asking what she was thinking taking to Puck and not liking the look in her best friends eyes.

--

The faint sounds of thunder were now the soundtrack in the background as Rachel took a step back from the car and looked down at her dress which now had splotches of grease on it's bodice.

"Crap," she muttered inaudible even though no one was there to hear her explicative.

Even if the car was to start now there was no way she was going to manage to step into prom looking like this.

Reaching over to her roof she picked up her cell phone to see if she had any messages.

She had a handful of messages coming from Noah and Finn's cell phones.

"I really need to call Noah," she spoke to herself as she thought that there was still some time to salvage her prom night if her date picked her up in his truck. The mall was still open she suspected, they could swing by, get a new dress and make it to the dance with time to spare.

"Yes Rachel," she affirmed to herself with a bright smile on her face, "that's exactly what I'll do."

--

Despite calling her, once, and leaving a message on her cell Finn let all thoughts of Rachel Berry be purged from his mind.

He was at Prom with Quinn and was having a great time.

The slow song that he and his date ended and a fast one began to play.

"Can we sit this one out Finn?" His date asked causing him to shrug. He didn't care either way but now that she mentioned it he was getting a bit thirsty and so when Quinn suggested he get them some punch he eagerly obeyed. This was until he ran into Puck, moping around the snack table hot off his awkward moment with Tina.

"You look like you were having fun out there," Puck said with his usual blend of sincerity and snark.

Finn simply nodded.

"I am, so how about you, I saw you talking to Tina earlier though man, what did Rachel have to say about that?"

Puck shrugged.

"Nothing seeing as Rachel stood me up."

Finn blinked.

No, Rachel couldn't of stood Puck up like this. Rachel truly had her heart set on going to Prom despite the fact that she wanted to boycott it if she had to go stag.

"Did you like call her or…"

Puck nodded as he held up 4 fingers.

"Four times man."

"And so you go and flirt with Tina… really man."

"I wasn't flirting with Tina? Why did it look like I was flirting with Tina?"

Finn nodded.

"Whatever man, anyway I'm worried about Rachel."

"I've only called her once, should I call her again so I don't look to desperate."

Puck shook his head insuring Finn that wasn't necessary as Quinn now approached the guys.

"Finn," she spoke before giving an evil look to the other jock, "Puck," she spat to the other man before turning back to Finn, "where were you with my drink."

He handed the glass to Quinn with an apologetic look as the blonde assessed the situation. There stood Puck and still there was no sign of his date and she instantly guessed that the boys were talking about Rachel though she wasn't going to say a thing.

--

Rachel picked up her cell phone with the intent to call Puck and hope that once again the jock would prove to be her white knight despite his bad reputation.

She never was able to make the call however as suddenly a much louder thunderclap caused the phone to slip from her delicate hands and fall to the ground, smashing.

This time she cursed loudly not caring as she bent down to pick up the pieces, suckering in a deep breath.

Even as a small smattering of rain drops began to fall she wasn't going to panic, she would look at things from an optimistic point of view.

Maybe she would get into the car, turn her key and everything would be back to normal.

"It can't get any worse right?" Rachel asked herself mentally regretting it as she reached over to open her door only to realize it had automatically locked while her keys looked tauntingly back at her from the ignition.

**--**

**TBC**

**OK so I don't know if people like this style of pre-planed short/sweet chapters or not so I'd like some insight. Also just to let you know I have a super long Glee centric piece called 'Find Yourself' it's actually a cross over with the soap General Hospital but you can easily look at the GH characters as OC's. Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update/finish this soon!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Night 2 Remember:**

**--**

She banged on her car door not caring that she was totally messing up her manicure.

"It's official," she screamed panic stricken as she looked up into the heavens, "god seriously has it out for me…come on strike me down and put me out of my misery."

Lightning flashed in the distance causing her to jump.

"I meant that in a rhetorical sense… I want to live to fulfill my full star potential."

Rambling to herself she let the rain soak through her gown letting her eyes close. At least she could imagine what was going on at McKinley at that very moment.

--

"What were you doing earlier with Puck," Mercedes questioned her friend as she stood by the bleachers looking over to Tina whose eyes seemed to be glued to the jock in question.

There was no answer.

"Tina, girl are you listening."

"W-what," the young girl spoke breaking from her daze.

"Oh my god Tina, you were staring at Puck weren't you?"

"No…I was just listening to the song. Do you think maybe Mr. Schu will work it into our repertoire."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she listened to the 1980's pop hit playing and just shrugged before realizing her friend was deflecting the subject.

"Tina, I'm serious… if you like the boy talk to him."

"I can't…we have nothing in common, and besides he thinks I'm a freak."

Mercedes shook her head. That was definitely not an excuse she wanted to here.

"Well your both in glee so there is one thing in common right there…"

She watched the jock look at his watch, mumbling something under his breath most likely about his date being missing in action before heading over to a pack of cheerios with his usual smirk plastered on his lips.

Tina was watching the same scene.

"And that is it Mercedes… I'm not his type."

And with that Tina began to walk away not realizing that Puck had since left the gaggle of cheerleaders and was now headed in her direction.

"Watch it," Puck exclaimed slightly agitated before realizing whom it was…yet again.

"What's your damage Tina?" he asked.

Nervously she suckered in a deep breath hoping she wouldn't regret things later.

"P-puck would you like to dance with me."

He shrugged.

"Why not…Rachel up and stood me up."

--

At the same time that all that was going on across the gym another scene had began to play out.

"Your looking for her again aren't you Finn?" Quinn asked with an annoyed tone to her voice, "your looking for Rachel."

Finn was panicky. He didn't know what to say to his girlfriend. He couldn't outright say that he had a thing for the young diva now could he?

"It's just well… she really wanted to come to the dance and then Puck asked her out and she's not here."

Placing her hands on her hips Quinn rolled her eyes in true ice queen fashion.

"You think maybe she was ashamed of dating Puck?"

Finn shook his head.

"They dated before."

Quinn rolled her eyes still wondering if Puck got tackled too many times playing football leading to that lapse in his judgment.

"Well it's Rachel, and we all know what her attention span is like."

"Refresh my memory."

"Well she's chasing you like a lost puppy dog one moment, dating Puck in the next, come on she even had a schoolgirl crush on Mr. Schu for like a week!"

Finn didn't respond.

Sure Rachel seemed to be having a problem making up her mind about where her heart was but still…

Disregarding his girlfriend he began to turn toward the door however was instantly stopped as Quinn's hand reached his arm stopping him.

"Step out of this gym and it's over between us Finn… I mean it."

He could tell Quinn Fabray was serious on the stats of their relationship and he didn't care. Looking into her soft eyes he whispered what he had been thinking for the past few weeks.

"It would have been over sooner or later Quinn…I love Rachel."

And with that Finn walked out of the gym leaving Quinn in tears.

--

From across the room Artie played the constant observe, watching his best friend, the one he thought he'd be destined to be with, Tina, dancing with Puck of all people and looking like she was having a good time. What broke his heart even more was that it looked as if Puck was having a blast as well…or as much of a blast as a jock who was stood up could have. However the sliver of a smile that crossed Tina's lips said it all. His girl was happy which was all Artie could ask for, even if it broke his heart.

Swiveling his chair the opposite direction he then spotted Quinn, the unattainable blonde who even since before he was confined to his chair at the young age of eight he had harbored a secret longing for. He watched her, watching Finn, a tear rolling down her cheek before her head titled upward meeting his gaze.

Quinn smiled in that moment and he wondered for a moment if the smile was directed toward him.

**--**

**TBC**

**Ok just wanted to move all the plots along…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Night 2 Remember:**

**

* * *

**Quinn smiled in that moment and he wondered for a moment if the smile was directed toward him.

He didn't mean to be staring at her, really he didn't but it was too hard to resist.

He was still staring when she suddenly began to approach him.

Swearing his face was flushing as red and Santana's prom dress he tried to turn away.

He knew what was to come next didn't he? Quinn was going to snap at him, telling him to take a picture it would last longer… or something to that extent.

"Hey Artie," she spoke in a sweet tone that seemed friendly and not forced.

"Quinn," he simply spoke back to her not knowing how to respond to the way she suddenly approached him.

"Some Prom this turned out to be," she said faking a laugh.

"So Finn left you didn't he?"

Quinn nodded.

"I mean I should of read the signs that he was falling for Rachel… I mean the way he looks at her in glee, the natural chemistry that they share each time they sing together…I swear I was living in a delusional fantasy of us being McKinley High's Sweethearts you know…"

Artie just nodded understanding all to well about delusional fantasies. He had crushed on his present company since she let him borrow her blue crayon in Kindergarten after all.

"You don't say much do you Artie."

He flashed her a comforting smile.

"I'm just letting you vent, but if you want to talk I can talk too."

She flashed him a smile as she reached into her clutch to pull out her compact.

Checking her reflection she noticed she looked like complete and utter crap but at least she had the genius to wear waterproof mascara so she didn't look like a total raccoon.

Putting the compact back in her bag she shook her head.

"That's nice of you but I really don't want to talk right now…. I really don't know why I came over here to be honest."

His heart began to break a bit as he realized the ice princess was slowly coming back to full form…

"Oh," he said letting his rejected feeling reflect in his voice, "well then what do you want? I'll try to see what I can do."

A new song began to fill the air of the gym. She kind of liked this song but… no…that was a stupid idea and Quinn knew that Artie would never go for it.

"Well…I'd kind of like to dance."

"Dance?" he questioned looking down at his chair with a sad expression.

"I mean if you don't want to I understand, but I mean you dance in glee club so I figured."

He let out a laugh as he put out a hand.

"I'd be honored Quinn."

--

She was cold, she was wet, and she was sure that she had missed the Prom.

She shuddered to think about the dance.

Puck must be totally pissed off at her for dragging him to the formal only to stand him up albeit unintentional.

She'd be slushied on Monday that was for damn sure.

On the bright side the rain had since came to a stop.

On the not so bright she was still stranded on the side of the road and it didn't look like anyone was passing by anytime soon.

Her hair that had been all styled earlier that evening was now fallen flat and she decided to pull out all the pins and clips and simply shake out her wet curls.

As she shook her head a glimpse of light was noticed from the corner of her eye.

"Finally," she said to herself letting out a sigh, as the light got closer.

'Stop, Stop, Stop…" she willed as a car…an all too familiar car came into view.

"Finn?" she muttered, as the car seemed to stop.

She shook her head.

No, it couldn't be Finn Hudson riding to her rescue. She had to be hallucinating right?

Finn was at the Prom with Quinn. They were most likely up on the make shift stage being crown King and Queen as she sulked, and besides Finn went to the dance in a Limo didn't he?

She watched as the car door swung open and Finn stepped out all decked out in his tux.

Well if she was hallucinating then her subconscious definitely was going all out as she watched figment Finn make his way to her and place a gentle hand on her bare arm.

"Rachel," she heard him whisper, the warmth of his breath brushing her skin. Come to think of it she felt the pressure on her arm too…

"F-finn," she stammered, "are you real or am I just going crazy?"

"I'm here Rach," he said as his eyes caught her appearance, "what happened?"

She let out a laugh.

"Where to begin," she said telling him about her car stalling and trying to fix it and being locked out and the rain and her cell and everything in between.

"I knew you wouldn't of stood up Puck intentionally."

Rachel let out a laugh.

"Speaking of Puck was he pissed."

Finn nodded causing guilt to waver over her.

"But if it makes you feel better he was having fun regardless."

Rachel nodded.

"And Quinn, I'm sure she didn't approve of you going out on this little reconnaissance mission."

"We broke up."

"Cause of me?"

"Partly…but let's not talk about it," Finn said as he looked over to the message he received on his cell, "they said to leave your car here and they would tow it in the morning to the Hummel's."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks…and I'm sorry I made you miss Prom."

Finn looked at his watch.

"Well there is still about an hour, hour and a half left."

"But I'm a mess…and…"

Finn smiled.

"And I have an idea."

--

For Puck and Tina one dance turned into two dances, which then turned into three.

He was definitely shocked at how much he and his fellow gleek had in common. They were both into the same bands, the same movies, the same cheesy nineties comedies on television that they didn't like to admit they liked in the first place.

To the naked eye they looked like a couple that had came to the dance together and were perhaps dating for a while now instead of two perfect strangers who barely knew each other out of glee club.

It was this image that had lead two particular on lookers to smile.

"A part of me really wants to cut in right now and scold that girl on her particular choice of dance partner," Kurt said eyeing the couple on the floor before turning back to Mercedes who stood by his side.

"Only a part of you Kurt…"

He nodded.

"The other part is kind of happy for them Mercedes. I mean Rachel brutally stomped on Puck's heart."

"Puck has a heart?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Anyway what I'm getting at is despite the taste I get in my mouth thinking of Noah Puckerman and the constant tormenting that he caused well all of us before he joined glee he deserves to be happy just like the rest of us and being with Tina now he kind of looks happy."

Mercedes nodded.

"I don't think I've seen Tina smile like that in like ever."

Silence.

They looked to one another and flashed twin grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They spoke together as they eyed Brittany guarding the box of ballets for Prom King and Queen.

"Let's do it," Mercedes said as Kurt linked his arm into his setting their plan into action.

--

The song ended as Quinn looked at Artie and flashed him a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, "I needed that."

He was tongue tied suddenly as Quinn took a step back.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, I look like a total mess."

He shook his head wishing that he were at eye level to her so that he could reach out and gently brush her cheek with his hand or engage in some other sweet, romantic gesture.

"You look beautiful," he simply said with no gesture at the moment however his reaction was the same.

She gave him yet another smile (he sure seemed to be getting allot of them from her that night) and thanked him but insisted on taking her leave anyway.

Beginning to wheel away he watched as she suddenly turned around grabbing his wrist.

"Save another dance for me alright Artie…promise."

"I promise," he whispered as he watched her walk away for real before noticing Mercedes and Kurt chatting with Brittany at the ballot table wondering what was going on.

--

Finn's great idea was to sneak into the Drama Department's costume room and 'borrow' an old dress. Sure it wouldn't be couture like Rachel's gown was but at least it would be something clean and dry. Meanwhile Rachel waited in the ladies locker room where she was washing up.

"Are you decent," Finn asked, as Rachel soon appeared dressed in a gym uniform with a half smile on her lips.

"So did you get a dress."

She watched as he held out a pale blue gown that Rachel immediately recognized from the production of Cinderella that McKinley High had put on a few years back…she was in seventh or eighth grade at the time and she was amazed at how good a condition it was in.

"So," she said as she slipped into a bathroom stall to change, "did you get me glass slippers too?"

"Fresh Out," he replied before pausing, "well at least the dress is long enough to hide a pair of sneakers."

Rachel let out a small laugh in agreement.

"Ready," she asked a few seconds later.

"So I assume it fits?" was Finn's answer as she stepped out of the stall and spun around.

She didn't look like a girl that had just been to hell and back that was for sure.

**--**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Night 2 Remember**

**Ok so the Pina scenes in this chapter I am openly fessing up to useing actual dialogue that Larkko used in the actual One Life To Live episode that this piece was inspired by... still don't own GLEE or OLTL just my obsession with the UC's Pina and Quartie!**

* * *

She took her first steps into the gym when Finn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Finn cause I kind of want to at least have one dance at Prom."

Finn blushed a bit as he reached over to brush a loose strand of her freshly washed hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to say once again how beautiful you look…well despite the circumstances."

Rachel let out a little laugh.

"Hey I could make a My Space video all about it."

Finn was now the one slightly chuckling as they heard the music stopping and the sounds of the school guidance counselor; Miss. Pillsbury's voice rang out.

"_And your Prom King and Queen are Noah Puckerman and Tina Cohen-Chang."_

They were just re-entering the dance for real this time as they heard the announcement.

Rachel looked to Finn confused.

Finn just shrugged.

He'd seen his friend chatting with Tina early but to be voted Prom King and Queen was definitely a shocker especially since neither of them were the Prom going types. And, no offence to Tina he kind of felt deep down in his heart that Quinn should of gotten the crown, especially since she had just lost him as her boyfriend.

From the dance floor Puck and Tina had since climbed up on the make-shift-stage and were looking out to the crowd as crowns were being placed on their heads.

"So?" Emma said with a smile on her face, "do either of you want to address your subjects?"

"Subjects?" Santana mumbled as she glanced over to Mike Chang with an air of offensiveness in her voice.

Tina grabbed the microphone from the bubbly red head's hand and glared at the group of her fellow peers.

"This is the lamest, most ridicules thing that has ever happed to me," she announced with such a confident air that she was shocked she didn't stutter (as fake as her stutter was she still had a hard time speaking in public without using it), "and if I find out who voted for me…"

Puck took the microphone from her and glared out to the crowd now, particularly in direction of Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie.

"Be afraid," he spoke in a warning tone, "be very afraid."

Kurt swallowed hard; a small lump began to form in his throat.

"Crap," he whispered in Mercedes' ear, "they are on to us."

It was then that Puck's face caught a pair of faces in the crowd and turned to Tina, flashing his classic devil may care grin.

_Tina in turn moved her gaze to where Puck's was turned to and instantly understood his motives._

"_Hey," Puck said, "what is it called when you resign your throne?"_

"Abdicate you moron," Santana spat out causing Puck to roll his eyes wondering why he ever dated that girl in the first place other then the fact that she was smoking hot and other superficial things.

"Yea, I'm going to abdicate and hand my crown over to my good friend Finn Hudson."

Finn blinked a bit, not that blinking affected one's hearing or anything it was merely a sign that he was in complete and utter shock.

Tina took back the microphone and sucked in an air of deep breath. She seriously couldn't believe she was about to do what she was about to do but the idea of her as Prom Queen was laughable at best.

"I'd like to abdicate as well and give my crown to…."

From the far corner of the room Quinn's face began to light up a bit. She was going to get that tiara she just knew it!

"….Rachel Berry," Tina's voice rang out causing Quinn's heart to break.

It was one thing to see Finn leave her to be with that drama freak but to see her be Finn's Queen was too much.

"Finn and Rachel! Finn and Rachel!" the crowd of students cheered encouraging them to take the stage.

As they made their way through the crowd Quinn headed out of the gym, tears beginning to stream slowly down her face once more.

"I'm going to…" Artie spoke to his friends.

Kurt and Mercedes nodded while Brittany spoke up.

"I think your friend has a thing for Quinn."

"Artie and Quinn," Kurt said laughing at the notion however as he watched Tina and Puck walking off stage, hands brushing against one another he realized stranger things have happened.

--

Rachel adjusted the tiara on her head.

Up until about fifteen minutes she thought that fairytales only existed in children's books and Disney Movies however now she was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were real.

--

They were giggling as they exited the gym.

"So, do you think people actually voted for us?" Tina asked.

"Well me maybe, I mean I'm a stud!"

"Man you're so full of yourself."

"Come on, you know you find it an attractive quality in me."

"Truthfully."

"Truthfully."

"I truthfully find you to be kind of a freak Puckerman."

--

"You were robbed," his sweet voice spoke from behind.

Turning around she saw the young man that for the second time had approached her when she was in a time of need.

"Seriously, I think there needs to be a recount I mean I get Puck being voted in as king but..and I know Tina is your friend but her as Queen, it doesn't make sense other then Brittany was the one counting them and we all know she's a sweetie but she's not the brightest crayon in the box."

Artie shook his head in agreement.

"If it makes you feel any better I voted for you."

Quinn was shocked at this revelation.

"Y-you did?"

Artie smiled.

"I know this sounds corny and I'm not trying to be your rebound or anything but I've kind of liked you since back when we were in Kindergarten together."

"We were in Kindergarten together?"

Artie laughed.

"I wasn't in my chair back then."

Quinn just nodded.

"You let me borrow your blue crayon."

"That was you!" she said.

Nodding he continued to tell her how after the accident he tried to forget about his silly crush.

"Then in Junior High, I don't know if it was hormones or something but the feeling came back though I knew that chair or no chair I was seriously out of your league."

Quinn just listened to him talk trying to plot out what the next move would be.

**--**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Night 2 Remember:**

**Just want to give some thank yous. To Sara who only has watched one episode of glee after my persistence for continuing to swoon over Quartie, to HanaDear and our shared love of Pina and to Kristen Alderson, Brandon Buddy and everyone involved in the OLTL musical to which the 'last dance' song (Come With Me Reprise) comes from.**

**

* * *

**

She listened to the young man in the wheelchair bare his soul to her.

Artie? Liking her?

Wow!

She was a big ball of emotions in that moment, listening to him talk. She was still reeling over the fact that she not only lost her boyfriend but said boyfriend along with the person she lost him to had won the title of King and Queen (well ok so it was Puck and Tina but come on that had to be rigged right?)

She looked into his glasses covered eyes and smiled.

She was at her lowest and he was being so sweet and well if she couldn't have her fairytale moment the least she could do was….

And that was when Quinn Fabray leaned over and placed a kiss on the lips of Artie Abrams.

As she pulled back his face flushed a pale pink while she began to turn around.

"I-im sorry Artie," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Reaching out he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from running.

"You don't have to apologize Quinn."

She nodded.

"I do, I was taking advantage of your kindness by kissing you when you and I both know that this is all kinds of wrong."

Artie knew of Quinn's reputation to be a bitch and so he simply nodded thinking that this was the part in the conversation when she would forget her own turmoil and call him out on all his flaws.

"I don't want to use you as my rebound…you deserve much better then that."

"Excuse me."

"I only kissed you because you deserved it, you deserve to be happy and you just said you've been crushing on me…but we can only be friends K."

Shrugging his shoulders he figured he wouldn't argue with the wounded blonde one's sudden interest of being his friend and so he smiled.

"K."

She began to turn again.

"Where are you going Quinn?"

'Home, I mean what's the point."

"Well…if you don't mind sharing the last dance with a guy in wheelchair."

She smiled.

"Well…if you don't mind sharing the last dance with a girl who just got her heart broken."

He smiled back as they headed back into the dance.

**--**

Outside the other side of the gym Tina and Puck were standing face to face after rescinding their crowns to Rachel and Finn.

"I truthfully find you to be kind of a freak Puckerman."

He pointed to himself and shook his head flashing his trademark grin that he knew made all the girls (including Tina no matter how much she was lying to herself) go crazy.

"Oh I'm the freak Tina? I mean have you looked in the mirror because you clearly are the freak."

"Really!" Tina exclaimed with ferocity in her voice.

"Really!," Puck spat back as he took a step closer to her, pinning her to the wall.

Their eyes locked on each other as he made the first move and wrapped his arms around the young girls body and planted a long and lingering kiss on her lips.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"So do you still think I'm a freak?" he asked.

"I think," she said, arms still wrapped around his muscular frame, "that we should go back inside and enjoy the rest of the dance."

He shrugged following her lead and headed into the gym once more.

--

Ever since they got the crowns placed on their head Rachel and Finn were a fixture on the dance floor. Ok, sure there was only one song that came on since their spotlight dance but that didn't matter.

Rachel had made it to the dance against all odds; landed the man she had been crushing on and won Prom Queen to boot (though she really did feel bad for Quinn and planed to bake her cookies or something for Monday). Finn meanwhile, well he didn't know how to feel. He realized he had been a complete douche to Quinn for taking her to prom only to leave to chase after Rachel and yet at the same time he felt glad that he could have been Rachel's white knight saving her from the side of the road and cleaning her up so she could make the dance.

--

"Ok…it's the last dance so make it count," the hired DJ said as a song began to play.

_You might just be the boy I've always known  
I might be lost in something beautiful  
We might have found a secret deep inside ourselves  
Deeper than this moment here tonight  
_

Puck twirled Tina around the dance floor.

He didn't care that he was risking his badass reputation by dancing with a chick at prom, a chick like Tina Cohen Change no less.

Ok so she was a freak but hell maybe she was right and he was a freak too!

They say opposites attract though something told him that despite hanging out in opposite cliques outside of glee that they were allot more alike then either of them realized.

**  
**_In a song  
we become one  
you and I  
right from the boundaries of time_

For the second time that evening she found herself 'dancing' with Artie and for the second time…(well maybe more then that considering the kiss wasn't on the dance floor) she felt a moment of happiness.

Sure it was too soon for anything major to happen with her and Artie but she knew that definitely they could and most likely would become great friends. And if said friendship eventually blossomed into more ... well she would leave that in fate's hands.

**  
**_Come with me where the melody is alive  
and wakeing our hearts to  
is alive and wakeing our hearts to  
the dawning of new light_

"So," Rachel said smiling as the song ended and Finn linked his arm into hers, "the rain finally stopped."

Finn let out a laugh.

"Yea it did."

"So, should It's midnight, should Cinderella go into the locker room and change back into her ragged rain soaked mud stained dress."

Finn couldn't help but laugh at the irony that Rachel's current dress was used in a production of Cinderella and wondered if she realized this as she made her comment. Deciding to just shake his head he took her hand and lead her out to his car but not before engaging in one more kiss with her.

-

It was definitely a night to be remembered by all even though they wouldn't remember it for the same reasons. Also they all knew that in some way the events of this evening would ripple out and affect them in the not so distant future.

**--**

**THE END**


End file.
